Un rendez-vous
by Kiyako-no-yume
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Suzuno et Ryuji se donnais rendez-vous dans le dos d'Hiroto et de Nagumo?


**C**ouples: NagumoXSuzuno et HirotoXRyuji  
**D**isclaimer: Les personnages d'IE ne sont pas à moi! Mais si je les avais... -plein d'idées perverses dans sa tête *^*-  
**N**ote de l'auteur: Je pense qu'il y aura deux petits "chapitres" bonus plus tard dans très longtemps 8D quand j'aurai trouver l'inspiration u_u voilà bonne lecture!

* * *

**C**'était une journée normale dans l'académie Allius. Enfin, presque. En effet, Ryuji et Suzuno s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant l'école. Ceci n'avait échappé pas échappé ni à Hiroto ni à Haruya. C'est deux-là, s'étaient cachés dans un buisson, près de l'entré. La veille, les rouges avaient entendu une conversation entre le blanc et le vert.

~ Flash Back ~

**N**agumo devait faire des révisions pour un contrôle de rattrapage très important. Il eut malheureusement le droit comme tuteur, Hiroto Kiyama. Il le détestait et fallait que ce soit lui son tuteur. Quelle plaie pensait-il.  
Hiroto n'avait pas l'air d'apprécié d'être avec Haruya. Il aurait nettement apprécié être avec Ryuji. Mais bon, les ordres, sont les ordres, il doit donner des cours à Haruya. Le rouge à la coupe la moins excentrique sortit ses cahiers et les mis sur la table. La tulipe sur la tête essaya de retenir ce que son camarade de couleur de cheveux lui disait, mais pour lui c'était impossible. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique personne Suzuno. En parlant de lui, il entendait sa voix, bizarre, il n'avait pas sommeille et était en plein milieu de la journée. Il entendit également la voix de Midorikawa. Hiroto aussi l'avais entendu. Les deux têtes rousses collèrent leurs oreilles contre la porte en bois.  
- t'es libre demain, Ryuuji ?  
- um... Mouais pourquoi tu me demandes ça Suzuno ?  
- J'ai rien à faire et l'autre idiot, n'avait rien d'autre à foutre que de rattraper ses contrôles.  
Puis les voix des deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent sur un :  
- Alors rendez-vous demain, à 15h devant le bâtiment ?  
Les deux garçons qui jouaient aux espions étaient bouche bée. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans leur dos.

~ Fin du Flash Back ~

**L**es deux garçons aux cheveux couleurs de feu suivaient de loin le couple devant eux. Bien sûr, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, ils s'étaient déguisés. De long manteau brun, un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil, en gros la panoplie complète du parfait enquêteur.  
Les deux hommes, habillés d'un de vert et l'autre de bleu clair, arrivèrent devant le cinéma. Ils prirent chacun une place pour un film d'action. Heureusement pour les deux autres qui espéraient du fond du cœur que ce ne soit pas un film de romance.  
Le film se termina. Les deux personnes espionnées sortirent de la salle et prirent direction d'un restaurant. Les rouges prirent place derrière un buisson. Les deux espions scrutèrent la scène sans en loupé une miette. Ryujii avait pris une glace à la pistache avec de la chantilly, coulis de chocolat et des fraises en décoration. Suzuno lui avait pris une glace à la menthe, coulis chocolat noir. Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent durant un long moment. Tout d'un coup, le vert prit quelques couleurs rosâtres. Le blanc était en train de rigoler jusqu'à que son voisin d'en face lui face une réflexion qui fit rougir le capitaine de Diamon Dust. Le capitaine de Prominance et celui de Génésis observèrent la scène. Ils se demandèrent ce que pouvait bien se raconter les deux hommes pour qu'ils rougissent ainsi. D'ailleurs, ces deux-là payèrent leur glace et sortirent du bar. Ils avaient pris la direction du parc. Bien entendu, les deux espions les suivirent.  
Au bout de cinq minutes de ballade dans le parc. Burn et Gran perdirent la trace de Gazel et Reize. Les deux se regardèrent et se demandèrent où les deux suivis ont pu aller et bien sûr, ils pensèrent tous les deux à des choses pas très catholiques. Ils entreprirent des recherches pour qu'au bout de dix minutes. Des voix s'élevèrent.  
- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'ils nous suivaient.  
- Tu as eu raison Gazel, tu as gagné ton pari, j'admets ma défaite.  
Les deux garçons déguisé se retournèrent et découvrirent Ryujii et Suzuno derrière eux en train de rigoler.  
- Alors, vous saviez qu'on vous suivait ? questionna Hiroto.  
- Oui, depuis le début. Vous n'êtes pas discret du tout vous deux, rigola le vert.  
Les rouges firent une mine boudeuse. Suzuno continua.  
- Au début, on voulait vraiment sortir un peu, pour ne pas rester à la maison, mais on a fait un pari.  
- Lequel ? interrogea alors Haruya.  
- On a fait le pari de savoir si vous aller nous espionner si on faisait une sortie tous les deux, tous seuls sans vous prévenir, rétorqua le vert.  
- Et je l'ai gagné.  
Les deux amis rouges furent choqués à leur comportement. Après tout, ils ne pensaient pas que ces deux-là allaient parier sur eux. Les deux piégés exigèrent quelles qu'explications et ce fut le glaçon qui commença.

~ Flash Back ~

**C**'était en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Suzuno s'ennuyait à regarder les nuages. Il ne pouvait pas aller embêter Burn comme à son habitude. Il soupira. Le capitaine de la tempête des gémeaux aussi s'ennuyait, lui il était sur la balançoire. Gazel le vit et alla le rejoindre. Il lui proposa alors de faire une sortie le lendemain. Le vert à la coupe d'une glace à l'italienne accepta, après toute la personne avec qui il devait passer son après-midi devait faire le tuteur au capitaine de Prominance. Ils marchèrent dans le couloir et ils furent presque arrivés à la chambre de Burn. Le glaçon eut une idée. Il chuchota alors à l'oreille du vert.  
- Quand on arrive devant la porte de Burn, on parlera assez fort pour qu'ils entendent notre conversation. Je fais le pari qu'ils nous espionnerons demain.  
La glace à l'italienne accepta sa proposition. Ils parièrent. Le perdant devra payer la sortie de l'autre.

~ Fin du Flash Back ~

**L**es deux capitaines espions écoutèrent leur récit. Le jeune homme aux yeux d'or avait quand une chose qu'il voulait absolument savoir. De même pour son compagnon aux yeux verts. Ils posèrent alors simultanément :  
- Il s'est passé quoi au bar pour que vous rougissiez à en devenir des tomates ?  
Il eut un ange qui passa. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes debout ne répondu à cette question, mais à la place, ils rougirent à en devenir aussi rouge que les cheveux de leurs camarades. Ceux-ci remarquèrent le changement de couleur des deux amis. Le capitaine de glace répondit tout en bégayant :  
- Mais... rien du tout.  
- Mais bien sûr. On va vous croire alors que vous rougissez et quand plus vous n'avez pas une tête d'innocent.  
Les deux complices se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Ce fut le vert aux yeux d'onyx qui fit de voix basse:  
- On a parlé des personnes qu'on aimait.  
Les deux rouges furent surpris du sujet de leur discussion. Ils demandèrent qui étaient les personnes et il eut un gros blanc.  
- Bon si on rentrait ? Il commence à faire froid, dit soudainement Reize. Tout le monde accepta sa proposition et rentra chez eux. Bien entendu, les deux garçons qui avaient fait le pari ne parlèrent pas de leur conversation de l'après-midi.

~ Flash Back ~

**I**ls avaient commandé leur glace, et ils discutèrent de football et de stratégie. Pour changer, un peu de conversation le capitaine de Diamon Dust, demanda au plus jeune s'il aimait quelqu'un. Quelques rougeurs étaient apparues sur les joues de ce dernier. Non sans le remarquer, le blanc décida de deviner qui c'était. Il proposa plusieurs noms jusqu'au nom d'Hiroto. Contrairement aux autres, où il n'avait pas eu le moindre signe de sentiment amoureux, il rougit. Le glaçon rigola de plus belle.  
- Alors c'est d'Hiroto que t'es amoureux. J'aurai dû le deviner, vous qui traînez tout le temps ensemble en même temps.  
- Et toi avec Haruya, fit le jeune amoureux. Tu crois qu'on ne vous remarque pas ?  
Ce fut au tour du capitaine de glace de rougir. Il eut un blanc puis un gros fou rire.

~ Fin du Flash Back ~

**M**ême s'ils savaient que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Ils ne voulaient leur avouer car ils savaient comment étaient les deux têtes couleur feu, lorsqu'ils ont ce qu'ils veulent. Ils arrivèrent chez eux et chacun prirent la direction de leur chambre respective.

Fin

**J'espère que la lecture de ce one-shoot vous a plus. Il a été fait y a longtemps durant les grandes vacances pour un concours et je ne l'avais pas posté alors voilà! Je suppose qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographes et de liaison, etc bref des fautes de français et je m'en excuse. je suis en L mais je fais quand même des fautes même si je me suis étonné qu'a mon dernier devoir je n'avais que 14 fautes (sans compter les mal dit et les fautes d'expression ") mais bref on s'en fout de ma life 8D donc voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire '^' s'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en penser ça m'aiderai beaucoup, et j'aimerai des commentaire constructifs s'il vous plait ^^ **

**Kiyako**


End file.
